Olivers failed experiment
by Eurydice Shadowcry
Summary: The story of when Oliver attacked Michael and tried to turn him into a vamp. it was just random and i wrote it late at night...so forgive any mistakes.


It was another boring day of work; the humans came in and out ordering coffee. Oliver mindlessly the made orders as the cashier took them. It was a slow day, but Common Grounds was having a performance later tonight. Oliver called another employee to take over making the drinks and went into his office. He needed a few alone moments if he was to remain friendly around all the annoying humans.

He could act human when he needed to, most didn't even suspect what he was. But some days they annoyed him more than others. He did a little paper work before six when the performer showed up.

"Hello, I'm Michael Glass." The performer said. He was a teenager with blonde hair. Oliver helped him set up the equipment and wished him luck with the performance. He then went and started cleaning in order to get ready for the rush.

Michael was warming up, he didn't sound too bad. The music softly filled the room, Oliver listened every once and a while. The first of the people started showing up around 6:15 to get the best seats and to talk to Michael before the show.

"He is really a great guitarist, don't you think?" a young man asked. Oliver nodded not truly paying attention.

"He's good." Oliver replied, hoping the conversation would end at that.

"We are working together, hoping to form a band." The guy smiled as he took his drink and left. The show started a little before 6:30 and the crowd really enjoyed his music. Oliver listened between orders, not many people could break the trance that the music was setting over the room to order.

The show was only thirty minutes, but everyone stayed for another hour. Partying and talking to the young guitarist. After everyone did leave Oliver closed early, he had, had an idea. It had been a while since he had done it, but Michael would fit in perfectly to his experiment.

Oliver knew where Michael lived, the founder house Amelie was most proud of. He decided after a quick meal he would go over there.

But first he pulled out his cell phone pushing the number 2 button. When a man finally answered Oliver muttered two words "Its time." When the guy said nothing he gave the address and hung up.

There weren't many people out on the streets tonight, but then the never is. Travelers mostly, that don't know the first rule for humans. Don't stay out after dark. A breeze brought a scent he recognized, the kid who was friends with Michael.

Oliver followed the scent and found the kid sitting in his car with the door open. Oliver looked around, and smiled.

"Hello." Oliver said as friendly as he could. The kid looked up, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it with his foot. He looked up at Oliver and turned to get into the car.

Oliver quickly attacked, his sharp canine teeth sinking through the delicate skin on his neck and into his vein. The kill was quick, the kid fought for a while but soon after he gave up, giving into the dizziness and finally the darkness. Oliver dropped him so he was lying across the two front seats in his car and shut the door. Oliver got into the back seat and grabbed the guitar, it would suit his purpose.

He made it to the Glass house in a matter of minutes, the others that weren't already there showed up soon after. Tonight was a night they had prepared for; they just had to find someone who would work in their experiment.

Oliver motioned for the others to hide near the doors, then he slowly, gracefully walked up the sidewalk and up onto the porch. He rang the doorbell, he heard some muttering from the other side of the door, but finally it opened revealing a tired looking Michael.

"Um…Hi." Michael mumbled, looking at Oliver. "Hey you're that guy from Common Grounds." Oliver nodded giving him a genuine smile.

"Ah, Michael right?" Oliver asked, already knowing the answer he continued. "I saw you had a room to rent in the paper."

"Oh, yes the room. Please come in." Michael said and opened the door wider. Oliver smiled, that was what he had wanted. He stepped through the threshold.

"Thank you, dear Michael." Michael already knew the mistake he had made, had sensed it when Oliver had entered. The others entered as well; they were just here for show mostly. "I apologize in advance if this doesn't work."

Michael backed away towards the kitchen. "If what doesn't work?" Oliver walked towards him and grabbed Michael's shoulders; he barred his teeth, the sharp canines dropping out of hiding. Michael pushed him away, running towards the kitchen. He grabbed one of the sharpest knives and held it, ready to attack at any second.

Oliver walked slowly into the room, motioning his guards to Michael. "Take him to the living room, there is more room in there." Slowly three of the other vampires came and grabbed Michael, one easily taking the knife out of his hand after a few failed attempts by Michael to attack them. Michael started screaming, and trying to get free.

They set him down in the living room and held him to the floor. Oliver made his way over, gently moving his head so it exposed his neck. He bent down and slowly bit into his neck, enjoying the sudden rush of the warm, delicious blood. After a few moments, Oliver released his hold on Michael's neck. Michael could barely keep his eyes open.

"It's been many years since I was born to darkness, and it has been the only time I have ever seen it performed." Oliver's red eyes were caught on the sight of the blood rushing from Michael's neck. Oliver bit into his wrist and held it to the open wound on Michael's neck. Oliver was hoping, praying that this would work.

The only one who knows how to make a vampire was Amelie and most of the vampires in Morganville would support her over him. If this worked he could make an entire army, and defeat Amelie.

He could feel himself growing weaker and Michael paled. His heart stopped and there was no sign of life. The experiment had failed. Oliver growled under his breath then stormed out of the house. _Useless. _He thought. But at least it wasn't for nothing, he just needed to plan better before his next experiment, find someone stronger.

Michael lay on the floor, dead. But the house couldn't accept that, it fought to save him. Finally working its magic it rest, hoping Michael would forgive it, but it was the best it could do. As the sun rose, hitting Michael it burned his skin, turning him transparent and finally invisible. The house had saved him, but at what cost?


End file.
